Les choses qui nous échappent
by anges033
Summary: Il n'aurait pu se l'expliquer. Cette binoclarde...il ne pouvait pas la suporter. L'auteure a voulu ajouter un zeste de citron à son poisson, elle à malencontreusement renversée toute la bouteille.
1. Chapter 1

_Si un touriste égaré est venu à tomber hasardeusement sur cette bizarrerie, alors je le bénie ! cette fic traite d'un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Et malgré tout, j'en viens encore à me demander comment, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, son existence a pût m'effleurer l'esprit…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le chapitre 34 qui m'y a fait pensée…je vous laisse donc découvrir cet ovni extra- galactique mettant en scène…_

_Envy…_

_Et…_

…_Scieszka ! OMG ! Y a des fois, j'ignore ce qu'il me passe par la tête !_

_Encore une dernière chose. Le raiting M est complètement justifié ! J'ai même un peu honte moi-même mais je me suis laissé emporter…de toutes façon, je ne m'attends pas à de nombreuses visites mais enfin…_

_Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire :_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

-Scieszka ! Scieszka !

-Ha ! Excusez moi adjudant Miles…je…j'étais ailleurs. Qui à t-il ?

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'Envy avait infiltré l'armée sous diverses apparences. Celle qu'il préférait aborder était celle d'un jeune adjudant, la vingtaine environ, blond, élancé et un visage plutôt bien fait. Au début, il avait pensé que ce serait une expérience plutôt ennuyante, mais finalement, cela s'était avéré plus amusant que prévu. Comme ils étaient niais, tous ces humains. Et ils se prétendaient des militaires ? Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas assignés une quelconque mission, ils passaient leur temps à rire, à s'échanger des blagues débiles ou à paresser en compagnie de leurs camarades. Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient toujours entourés d'une ribambelle d'autres humains. Heureusement pour lui, celui dont il avait emprunté l'enveloppe corporelle était du genre solitaire.

Il y avait une jeune fille qui l'intriguait. Elle aussi, était toujours seule. Elle semblait même éviter le plus possible les autres militaires. Il savait qu'elle était timide mais n'était pas associable. En l'observant un peu, il compris que contrairement aux autres, elle passait son temps libre dans la remise à lire les bouquins qu'elle y trouvait.

Il savait aussi qu'elle était anciennement attitrée aux ordres de Maes Hughes et qu'elle avait la capacité de se rappeler à la virgule près de chaque livre qu'elle avait lu. C'était à peu près tout. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qui l'intriguait chez cette nunuche binoclarde.

Une fois, il l'avait surprise en train d'assurer les arrières du colonel Mustang tandis qu'il effectuait des recherches à titre personnel dans la remise. Il n'y était pas autorisé et elle risquait gros. Comme il avait ri en voyant sa tête toute déconfite. Elle avait du croire qu'elle se ferait sermonner. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait voulu savoir ce que cherchait le colonel. Et puis, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, elle s'était confiée à lui, enfin au capitaine Fooker. Elle avait peur de ce qui se tramait au sein même de l'armé qu'elle pensait impliquée dans la mort de Hughes. Elle n'était pas bête, loin de là, mais au lieu de s'amuser avec ses sentiments, il avait préféré la rassurer. Elle avait paru contente. Comme c'était stupide cette capacité que les humains avaient de pouvoir passer des rires aux larmes, de la peur à la joie…il trouvait ça répugnant. Tellement répugnant qu'il eu envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire peur de nouveau. Peu être arriverait-il même à la faire pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi mais cette fille éveillait sa curiosité…

Quelque jour plus tard, c'était sous la forme de l'adjudant Fuery qu'il l'avait abordé. Puis, finalement, chaque fois qu'il la croisait, une pulsion étrange s'emparait de lui. Une pulsion perverse, une envie de la voir animée par la gêne.

Ce fut finalement sous l'aspect de l'adjudant Miles qu'il était venu lui demander un quelconque dossier qu'il prétendit devoir apporter au commandant Armstrong.

-Ha ! Oui, bien sur. Heu suivez-moi, je vais vous le trouver.

Scieszka sortie sa clé, l'enfonça dans la serrure, abaissa la poigné de la porte et fit quelques pas dans la salle faiblement éclairée par une simple ampoule suspendue au plafond.

-C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

-Ho non, ce n'était pas tout. Il voulait bien plus, c'était plus fort que lui ! Il voulait voir le visage de cette fille passer par toutes les expressions possibles. Malgré sa résolution, une autre envie était présente…il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier.

Il s'était juste penché au dessus de son épaule pour respirer l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Une odeur fraiche et douce qui malgré l'aspect négligé de sa propriétaire prouvait sa féminité. Au début, elle n'avait pas remarqué la proximité et continuait de chercher consciencieusement le dossier qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce n'est qu'en sentant un souffle lui caresser la nuque qu'elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

-A…adjudant…

Un sourire carnacier vint s'élargir sur le visage de l'homme blond et elle l'écouta rigoler tandis qu'elle virait au rouge.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Vous vous verriez Scieszka ! Vous êtes ridicule. Vous avez l'air tellement gênée.

En réalité, il rigolait de lui-même. Depuis quand était t'il du genre à se laisser entrainer pas une simple pulsion ? La vision du visage consciencieux de la jeune fille l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait bien failli la tirer par les cheveux et s'emparer de la peau de son cou.

-Mais…c'est que…

Elle se mit à serrer sa main droite avec sa main gauche comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait agrippé son poigné et l'avait tiré vers lui. Lorsque son regard croisa celui plein d'incompression de sa vis-à-vis, il réalisa son action incontrôlée et la lâcha en riant de nouveau.

-Excusez-moi ! J'arrête là mes sales blagues. Mais cela m'amuse tellement de voir votre visage rouge de honte.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil adjudant Miles…

-Je suis désolé…hum…si vous pouviez reprendre vos recherches. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce dossier.

-Heu…oui. Je crois qu'il se trouve au niveau des plus hautes étagères. Les documents importants sont toujours placés en haut.

Sur ces mots, elle tira vers elle l'échelle coulissante et y monta. Envy, en contrebas, remarqua malgré lui la vue imprenable qu'elle lui offrait. Les secrétaires étaient les seules à occuper un poste de l'armé où l'on portait des jupes. Des jupes assez longues, arrivant aux genoux certes, mais des jupes néanmoins. Ce n'était qu'un bout de chair pourtant…une cuisse blanche et ferme à peine dévoilée mais qui lui fit tellement envie qu'il ne put résister.

Il avait beau se répéter inlassablement qu'elle n'avait rien d'attirant qui expliquait ses pulsions perverses, il ne pouvait se réfréner.

Alors il changea d'apparence pour reprendre celle qu'il abordait habituellement en tant qu'homonculus et l'agrippa par la cheville pour la ramener vers lui. Plus occupé par sa perte d'équilibre, elle ne réalisa qu'après qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu. Il la lâcha ensuite et elle tomba sur le sol, grimaçant sous le choc. En levant les yeux vers l'auteur de sa chute, elle recula, nerveuse.

-Qui…qui est vous ?

Envy s'accroupie à sa hauteur pour la regarder d'un air moqueur.

-Bah l'adjudant Miles. C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles non ?

Cette fois ci, un éclair de peur traversa les yeux de la jeune fille et elle recula encore. Le visage du garçon était lisse et beau. Ses yeux violets et ses longs cheveux le rendaient presque irréel et il se dégageait de lui comme une aura inquiétante et attirante à la fois. Elle se passa et se repassa en une fraction de seconde, toutes les possibilités qui auraient put expliquer la substitution de l'adjudant par ce garçon. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la poser sur son mollet, Scieszka poussa un léger cri et se dégagea pour courir vers la porte. Envy fut plus rapide qu'elle et sa place devant.

-Héhé tu croyais que t'allais m'échapper aussi facilement ? Le jeu ne fait que commencer !

000000000000000000000000

_Le chapitre un se termine ici. Un deuxième viendra, peut être un troisième._

_Dans cette fic, certain pourrons penser que le Envy mis en scène est OCC. Je ne le pense pas et j'assume complètement ma vision de lui. (En même temps c'est toi qu'a choisit d'écrire ça comme ça !) Je perçois plutôt Envy comme un homonculus sensible, avec ses propres craintes et ses propres plaisirs. Au fond, c'est un gamin qui aime s'amuser et qui est extrêmement jaloux du bonheur des autres, notamment des humains et qu'il cache cette jalousie par des moqueries et des coups bas. Je pense aussi qu'il aurait aimé ne pas être un homonculus mais juste un humain normal, et que c'est là, toute la source de sa cruauté. _

_Mais je trouve dommage que la plupart des fics le représentent comme un simple sadique qui aime torturer les gens pour s'en amuser. Certes, il y a de ça, mais pour moi, Envy est l'un des personnages les plus aboutis de FMA et s'arrêter à cet aspect de sa personnalité reste un peu sommaire…en mon sens…d'ailleurs, je suis moi-même incapable de retranscrire parfaitement son caractère et ses états d'âme._

_Sur ce, j'espère vous retrouver au chapitre deux (avec si possible votre avis, merci d'avance ^^)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 02 pour vous servir^^._

_Avec le bac de français qui approche, je n'ai plus cours. J'en profite donc pour taper un chapitre par jour ( héhé, elle est pas belle la vie ?). Ces derniers temps, l'inspiration me revient !_

0000000000000000000000000

En disant cela, il l'attrapa violement par la nuque, la plaqua contre le mur et lui mordit le cou. Déstabilisée, elle tenta en vint de le repousser. Entre deux gémissements plaintifs, elle lui agrippa les cheveux et essaya de lui donner un coup de genoux.

Alors qu'il descendait vers sa clavicule, un excès de force soudain la saisi et elle cogna sans retenue sa tête contre la sienne. Surprit de cet acte de résistance, Envy se retira un instant.

-Sale binoclarde… !

Elle en profita alors pour s'éloigner loin de lui, malheureusement, la pièce n'étant tout de même pas immense et elle fut très vite coincée.

-Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Ho, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Après tout, on va avoir tout le temps de faire connaissance.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Haha, c'est ça, cri ! Cri plus fort ! J'adore! De toute façon, personne ne pourra t'entendre. A part toi, presque personne ne vient ici.

Dans un dernier espoir, après avoir traversé la pièce, elle se jeta de toutes ses forces contre l'autre porte qui servait d'issue de secours. Celle-ci était malheureusement fermée. Elle le regarda s'approcher dangereusement vers elle, ironique et fier.

-T'es déjà essoufflé ? C'est pas marrant. Je pensais que tu résisterais un peu plus…

Scieszka se laissa glisser contre la porte. De toute façon, personne ne viendrait l'aider et elle n'avait aucune issue. C'était perdu d'avance. Elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre qu'il ait fini de faire ce qu'il voulait faire…un doute survint cependant dans son esprit. Elle repensa à Hugues. Et s'il avait l'intention de la tuer ? Instinctivement, elle tenta dans un dernier effort de se faufiler entre les étagères mais Envy l'attrapa par la taille et elle se cogna le front au sol.

-Hey fait gaffe ! T'as du te faire mal…

D'une voix presque éteinte, elle se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard fuyard.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

-Je veux juste m'amuser un peu…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortie sa chemise de sa jupe et passa une main sous la toile blanche.

-Et bah ! Ils sont plus gros que ce que je pensais…

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentie un doigt frôler son téton droit. En la retournant, le garçon fut surprit d'apercevoir les joues humides de sa proie.

-Ho pleure pas ! C'est si terrible que ça ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de fermer les yeux le plus fort possible et de penser à autre chose. Elle le senti déboutonner quelques boutons de son chemisier puis relever son soutient gorge. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un sifflement à la fois moqueur et suggestif.

-Bon ok, je veux bien être un peu plus gentil.

En sentant ses lèvres froides se refermer sur la pointe de son sein, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un souffle.

-Hèhè c'est agréable ? T'as l'air d'aimer en tout cas.

Devant le manque de dialogues de son interlocutrice, il haussa les épaules et se remit à sa tache.

Scieszka quant-à elle, résistait pour ne pas gémir de contentement. Elle avait beau être apeurée, les caresses de sa langue avaient éveillées ses sens et c'était avec fébrilité qu'elle prêtait attention au moindre de ses mouvements.

D'une main ferme, il empoigna son autre sein, la faisant se crisper, et pinça légèrement son extrémité qu'il senti se durcir sous son touché.

Le corps d'une femme était décidément bien curieux. Il devait bien s'avouer que jusque là, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'y prêter attention. Il faut dire que les humaines le rebutaient plus qu'autres choses et que ce n'était pas Lust qui l'aurait laissé la toucher. Alors il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi il avait voulu faire ça avec cette humaine là ?

La texture de sa poitrine était à la fois ferme et moelleuse et la peau y était terriblement douce et fine. Lorsqu'il avait senti la partie rose se dresser contre sa paume, il avait retiré sa main pour la détailler avant d'en approcher ses dents et de la mordre gentiment.

Il fut lui-même surprit de sa douceur. Le visage clair de sa victime qui s'était quelque peu détendu l'avait calmé. L'envie horrible de lui sauter dessus qui l'avait saisit avait disparu. Désormais, il souhaitait juste découvrir ce corps féminin exposé devant lui.

Du bout du nez, il repoussa les quelques mèches de la frange châtain claire de Scieszka et déposa un léger baisé sur son front lisse.

Derrière ses lunettes, il vit les yeux clairs de la jeune fille s'ouvrir de surprise. Rond comme des billes…voilà comment il aurait pu les décrire.

La question qui n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter se reposa alors à lui. Pourquoi elle ? Elle était banale et avait même, il le savait, très peu de succès. Son corps n'était pas particulièrement pulpeux, son visage n'était pas vraiment jolie, ses grosses lunette n'arrangeait franchement rien et elle était plutôt empotée. Alors diable pourquoi ?

-Que…

Même le son de sa voix n'était pas mélodieux ! Cependant, elle dégageait quelque chose qui attisait son attirance. Une sorte de lumière… une bonté d'âme…tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Lui, n'était qu'un sale monstre à l'aspect répugnant. Une erreur de la nature, un être imparfait et soumis à une existence qu'il n'avait réclamé. Mais…il y avait également quelque chose d'autre…

Et l'envie d'écraser les humains et leur stupidité, l'envie de les voir mordre la poussière, de ce sentir supérieur…cette envie était plus forte que tout. L'envie ! L'envie ! Toujours l'envie ! Cette même envie de voir cette fille se tordre d'un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas le poussait à agir.

Alors, de ses mains fines, presque féminines, il fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses cuisses, les lacérant au passage, laissant trois longues marques rouges qui partaient du bassin et s'arrêtaient au niveau du genou. Elle le regardait horrifiée, consciente que ce n'était que le commencement d'un manège démoniaque qui durerait longtemps.

000000000000000000000

_Je sais bien que mes chapitres sont très courts et j'en suis désolé…j'essais juste de couper à des endroits stratégiques…c'en est la raison._

_Avec la joie de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 4.**_

0000000000000000000000000

Elle portait des dessous classiques et assortis, un peu enfantin même. Il s'amusa de cette constatation.

Soudain, il lui posa une question étrange. Il lui demanda si un homme lui plaisait en particulier. La gorge sèche, elle arriva seulement à secouer la tête négativement. Il sembla un peu déçut. Lui qui a tellement l'habitude d'être sollicité pour prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre…c'était un peu comme si elle lui retirait la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire.

Vexé, l'homonculus avança sa main entre les cuisses de Scieszka et l'effleura là où jamais personne ne l'avait encore touché.

Elle se raidit et poussa un cri. Les épaules crispées, le visage serré, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'une goutte de sang s'en échappa.

Le temps d'un instant, il retira sa main de son sous vêtement et lécha avidement le liquide carmin qui coulait le long de son menton.

La jeune militaire l'observait, complètement perdue. En sentant un doigt entrer en elle, instinctivement, elle empoigna son poignet et tente de le repousser.

De sa main libre, Envy saisit celle de Scieszka pour l'approcher de sa bouche. Goulument, il lécha ses doigts, les suça, les mordilla, tandis que son autre main continuait son exploration, ajoutant un deuxième doigt au premier puis un troisième. Il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler dessus et la regarda, amusé.

La jeune militaire affichait un visage tellement gêné qu'il trouva la situation comique.

-Un problème ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Consciente qu'il se moquait totalement d'elle, elle se contenta de tourner le visage sur le coté, se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder. Elle ne veut pas voir ce qui se passe et se contente d'attendre. Terrorisée.

-00000000000000000000000-

Elle tremble, elle gémit, elle halète. Les trois doigts d'Envy continuent leurs mouvements de simulation. Ils bougent, presque en accord avec les ondulations de son corps. Lorsqu'il les retire, l'expression du visage de la jeune fille l'ébranle. Elle est si suppliante, complètement soumise à ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il se hisse contre elle, sur elle, et frotte son bassin au sien dédaigneusement dans l'espoir de la stimuler encore plus. Il s'amuse, il adore ça !

C'est alors qu'elle sent une bosse se former contre sa cuisse et pousse un faible cri de surprise. Prenant conscience de cette protubérance que son corps à produit, l'homonculus se retire, inquiet, et fixe son short sans comprendre.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Scieszka le regarde incrédule. Toute pantelante qu'elle est, elle se redresse et s'assoit.

-Ça ne va pas ?

D'une voix presque rauque, surement enrouée par le fait de ne pas avoir dis mot depuis plusieurs minutes, il l'interroge, accusateur.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est la première fois qu'il devient si dur et si gros !

La brunette ne sait pas quoi répondre. Mais qui est ce garçon ? Après toute ces choses perverses qu'il vient de plus infliger, il s'effraie devant son sexe en érection…la situation en était presque drôle.

Elle y voit alors l'espoir de mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais malgré elle, poussée par une force primaire, par les pulsions sexuelles trop grandes qu'il a fait monter en elle, elle s'approche et pose sa main sur son genou. Elle ose…

-C'est juste n…normal…

Sa main remonte le long de sa cuisse pour s'approcher de cette chose devenue plus que visible. Elle dégouline, elle transpire, elle à la gorge en feu. Ses doigts effleurent le membre dressé qui grossit encore.

Envy la regarde faire, fixe cette main qui le touche à cet endroit si peut exploité. En 700 ans, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça, qu'il ressent ça... Finalement, il s'est fait prendre à son propre piège, il ne peut plus reculer.

Scieszka ne dit rien et continue son exploration à travers le tissu noir. Elle passe dessous. Plus près…plus près…

Dès l'instant où il sent son contact direct, une sorte de déclic se fait dans sa tête. Il se redresse vivement, l'entrainant avec lui, la plaque contre le mur, et, la joue appuyée contre la sienne, son sexe frottant sa hanche, il lui murmure suavement.

-Tu n'es qu'un rebu de l'humanité. Comment oses-tu me toucher comme ça ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il la jette à terre, à genoux, dans la pire des positions qu'il pouvait lui infliger. Il a repris le dessus. En réalité, il est en colère contre lui-même à l'idée d'être passé pour un ignorant. Il passe donc sa colère sur elle contre son gré. Il ne veut pas, ne serait ce qu'un seul instant, qu'elle ait pensé qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience.

Morte de honte, Scieszka pleure. Pour la première fois depuis le début, elle laisse entendre ses sanglots et ne cache plus ses larmes qui coulent contre le sol froid de la salle des archives.

Envy rit. Il rit devant cette fille, son jouet, devant l'humiliation qu'il lui fait subir.

Elle, le supplie d'en finir, elle veut que tout cela cesse. Elle veut se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar qui n'en finit plus.

Elle sent ses doigts qui la touche entre les jambes et resserre les cuisses, tente de se dégager tandis qu'il insère son annuaire en elle. Et elle se remet à gémir alors qu'elle n'en a pas envie. Maudite soit cette réaction naturelle signe du plaisir néanmoins ressentie par ces attouchements.

Bientôt, la langue du garçon vient remplacer les doigts et elle remue les hanches équivoquement, à son insu. Lorsqu'il se retire, elle est tellement humide que le plaisir grandit aussi en lui. Il se sent étrange, il titube, il à la tête qui tourne…il veut l'embrasser…

Brusquement alors, il la retourne et la fait s'assoir. Prenant son visage entre ses paumes, il dépose un léger baisé sur sa lèvre supérieure. Tant de douceur fait s'envoler le sentiment de honte qu'elle a éprouvée quelques minutes avant et le remplace par une agréable sensation de bien être. Elle ne comprend pas sa personnalité à la fois cruelle et attentionnée. Perdue dans les méandres de ce baisé, encore une fois, elle approche ses mains du membre gonflé de plaisir de l'homonculus et en caresse l'extrémité. Leurs langues entrent en contact, s'entremêlent, se découvrent. Il n'y a aucune brutalité. Juste douceur et plaisir, pour elle…comme pour lui…

Rapidement pourtant, il prend les rennes et transforme ce chaste baisé en une déferlante de passion. Il se fait plus agressif, suce et aspire sa langue, la mordille, la caresse.

Lorsqu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, depuis le début de leurs ébats, Envy croise enfin les yeux de la jeune militaire sans que celle-ci ne les détourne. Un éclair le traverse soudainement. Son corps devient chaud et désireux de se faire caresser lui aussi. Pour la première fois, l'envie de se laisser faire le prend. Il a besoin de se sentir choyé. C'est une envie subite et brutale. Une envie irraisonnée, stupide mais impatiente, vive, indissuadable.

No way no way… !

Je viens de voir que le chapitre 108 de fullmetal alchemist était sorti sur **.com **(site génial de lecture en ligne (en anglais). Je ne l'ai pas encore lu mais j'ai une horrible boule au ventre. C'est incroyable ! Dire que la série que je suis avec amour depuis 5 ans va se terminer !

Ça me fait plus d'effet que ce que j'aurais pensé ! Quand j'y pense, elle a été ma première série manga. Et elle restera certainement la meilleure !

33


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_BOUH ! Caca pas beau (t'as quel âge, franchement ?), ce chapitre est médiocre et beaucoup trop court ! Je l'ai coupé là parce que je le voulais mais j'avoue que trois pages seulement…c'est un peu ridicule._

_Au passage. J'ai terminé le chapitre 108 du manga. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Si ce n'est que l'auteure est absolument fabuleuse ! Je crois bien que c'est la seule fin de manga qui ne m'a pas laissé avec une sensation désagréable, de tristesse, d'inachevée, de bâclée ou de loupée. J'adore, j'adore et je sur-kiff ! Ouaip, rien que ça !_

00000000000000000000

Scieszka approcha de nouveau son visage du sien dans l'espoir d'un nouveau baisé. Malheureusement, elle cogna seulement ses gosses lunettes contre le visage androgyne de son agresseur.

Il se moqua d'elle ouvertement et les lui retira avant de les poser à coté d'eux.

-A…

Elle se racla la gorge, tellement sèche qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Sans mes lunettes, je suis myope comme une taupe !

Envy marqua un blanc et rit un peu d'un rire sarcastique et amusé.

-T'es vraiment un gros rat de bibliothèque ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimes autant les livres. C'est pas humain !

En prenant conscience de la bêtise qu'il venait de sortir, l'homonculus se frappa la tête. Comment ça elle n'était pas humaine ? C'était lui le monstre inhumain. Elle, justement, était l'exemple type de cette espèce si détestable.

Perdu dans ses réflexions philosophiques, il saisit sa main et la guida vers son ventre musclé. Fébrile et toujours aveugle, elle caressa la peau pâle du garçon, sentant ses abdominaux rouler sous sa paume. Tremblante, elle s'aventura plus bas, et, une nouvelle fois, passa sous le tissu noir du short. Elle eu peur qu'il recommence ses excès de colère et lui refasse subir le même sort que tout à l'heure. Mais l'envie trop grande d'explorer ce territoire inconnu la poussa à continuer. Lorsqu'elle saisit la verge dure et chaude, il balança sa tête en arrière et profita des doigts frais de la jeune fille qui le caressaient sensuellement.

Une sensation totalement inconnue s'empara de son corps.

Les yeux fermés, il ne la regardait pas mais savait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Scieszka avait reprit ses lunettes. Elle le poussa timidement et s'avança au dessus de lui. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur ses mamelons visibles à travers le tissu de son drôle d'habit et elle les mordilla. Il laissa échapper un souffle rauque, presque suave, contrastant fortement avec sa voix aigue et releva son haut. Aussitôt, elle recommença la même action un peu plus méthodiquement. Petit à petit, elle laissa courir sa langue jusqu'au nombril où elle s'attarda un moment. Continuant de descendre, elle arriva finalement vers l'objet de sa convoitise qu'elle prit dans sa bouche sans trop se poser de question. Sa raison avait complètement disparue. Seuls ses instincts primaires la guidaient.

Prisonnier de ses caresses buccales, il s'efforçait de garder un maximum de dignité. D'une main tremblante, il lui tira les cheveux de quelques coups secs pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter et la hissa vers lui, à son niveau, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec fougue. Elle avait beau être un rat de bibliothèque, il ne savait qu'elle en était la cause mais la jeune secrétaire était chaude comme la braise. Peut être ses pulsions conservées depuis trop longtemps avaient trouvées en cette étreinte, la délivrance qu'elles attendaient.

Le bassin de Scieszka se frottait au sien sans plus aucune pudeur. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait son entre jambe plus humide que jamais. Il savait qu'elle ne tenait plus, qu'elle en voulait plus. Seulement, lorsqu'il senti sa petite main se refermé sur son membre pour le guider vers son entrée, il sursauta et la repoussa violement.

-Hey !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, un peu perdue par ce retour soudain à la réalité. Sans un mot, il se rhabilla rapidement et s'éloigna d'elle. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte, il se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois.

Nue, déboussolé par le vide qu'il venait de créer en la laissant seule, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de ne pas la laisser ainsi.

Alors, dans un mouvement incontrôlé et brusque, il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa. Du pouce, il toucha son clitoris en érection et inséra lentement deux doigts dans son intimité, provoquant chez elle un cri étouffé de plaisir. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il se leva comme la fois précédente.

-T'es vraiment super chaude. T'es une frustrée ou quoi ?

Frustrée ? Ho que oui elle était frustrée ! Son corps entier réclamait qu'il lui fasse l'amour mais lui ne semblait pas décidé. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il s'éloigna de nouveau.

-Attend ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Il explosa de rire.

-Ça, c'est pas mon problème !

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? Il y à des tas d'autres filles bien mieux que moi. Si tu souhaitais t'amuser alors…

Il la coupa. Son regard semblait fixer un point imaginaire dans la pièce sombre. Un petit air résigné apparu sur son beau visage.

-Parce que toi, t'es toi…j'en voulais pas une autre…c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par…

-Si t'as aimé, tant mieux. Pour moi aussi, c'était pas mal. Par contre, prépare-toi. Je pourrais bien surgir n'importe où, sous n'importe qu'elle forme.

Il abaissa la poigné.

-Attend !

-Tchao miss. A bientôt.

-Non ! Att…

Il n'était plus là. Désormais, elle était seul dans la salle des archives. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étaient semblables à du coton et elles cédèrent sous son poids. Sa peau était rougie, mordue, griffée. Ça et là, la trace d'un suçon plus que visible l'avait fortement marquée. Sa respiration était encore saccadée, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses cuisses étaient couvertes d'un liquide incolore, presque blanc et quelque peu poisseux. Jamais elle ne pourrait sortir de cette salle ! Oui mais si quelqu'un l'y trouvait ainsi ? Elle serait assurément virée sur le champ.

Elle sa rhabilla donc à son tour, tituba jusqu'à la porte et vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours. Une fois qu'elle eu pris une grande inspiration et prié pour ne croiser personne, elle se rendit tant bien que mal dans les toilettes du bâtiment où elle s'arrangea un peu.

Plus de deux heures. Ce manège avait duré plus de deux heures. En se regardant dans la glace, elle ne se reconnue pas. Pas que son apparence avait changé. Néanmoins, elle se sentait différente, comme si elle avait éveillé quelque chose en elle.

Et cette chose l'effrayait…

Elle voulait revoir ce garçon !

00000000000000000000000000000

_Je m'étonne de jour en jour ! Finalement, il y aura un cinquième chapitre…puis un sixième…et qui sait…^^ quoi que, cette fic sera tout de même assez courte._

_J'avoue que Scieszka n'est pas un personnage très simple à mettre en scène car elle n'apparait pas énormément dans la série. Alors j'imagine que c'est juste une fille banale qui ne demande rien à personne. Ce truc étrange qui lui tombe dessus la sort de sa monotonie et ça l'excite forcement…S'il y a bien un personnage avec qui elle ne va pas, c'est bien Envy. Ya des fois, j'ai des délires comme ça… (Tout comme j'adore le DragoXLuna dans Harry Potter…) haha…faut pas chercher…d'ailleurs, c'est du même genre : la cruche et le sadique. ( -_-)_

_En espérant toujours vous retrouver au prochain chapitre._


	5. Chapter 5

Avant de commencer, je voulais vraiment remercier AliceNathan et Sabine02 qui review à chaque nouveau chapitre ! C'est tout bête mais cela fait tellement plaisir. Merci également à Wravy. Je suis surprise mais cette fic est tout de même assez visitée malgré son couple tellement incongru.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous ! Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier.

00000000000000000000000000

**Chapitre 5**

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une semaine pour qu'il l'attrape par surprise et l'entraine vers la remise. Tirée de force par le poigné, elle n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement et se contentait de protester. Ce genre de comportement ne ressemblait pas du tout au sergent-chef Fuery ! Lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour réclamer la clé, elle lui demanda pourquoi. C'est alors qu'elle reconnue son sourire. Un sourire moqueur mais pas vraiment méchant qu'elle aurait identifié quelle que soit l'apparence de celui qui l'aurait affiché. Un sourire joueur. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle lui tendit la clé après avoir passé sa main dans sa poche. Une fois à l'intérieur, Envy la plaqua contre la porte et posa avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son visage se heurta à ses lunettes mais il n'en tint pas compte et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Au cours du baisé, il reprit son apparence androgine. Lorsque Scieszka s'en rendit compte, elle rompit le lien de leurs deux langues et le détailla timidement.

Il était plutôt d'un petit gabarit et vraiment maigre mais elle le trouvait extrêmement mignon. Il devait surement être un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et aborda un air gêné tout à fait adorable qu'Envy qualifia plutôt de stupide.

-Je ne pensais pas que…

- Quoi ? Tu croyais que je t'avais mis en garde juste pour te faire peur ? Quand je dis un truc, je m'y tiens ! Pourquoi ? J'avais pas l'air sérieux ?

-Non. C'est juste que je pensais que tu t'étais acharné sur moi parce que j'étais là à ce moment là.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, t'écoutes pas !

Il prenait un ton faussement exaspéré. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se moque toujours d'elle ? Elle trouvait ça vraiment déconcertant.

-C'est pas que j'avais prémédité mon coup. Mais c'est parce que c'était toi que je t'ai fait ça…et ça…

Tout en parlant, il caressait sa poitrine à travers sa chemise comme pour illustrer ses propos ce qui avait pour effet de la faire frissonner.

-Qui…qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas humain à pouvoir changer d'aspect comme ça...

Envy éclata d'un rire clair et totalement spontané.

-Effectivement, effectivement. D'ailleurs, si tu es tenté pour le faire avec un animal, il n'y a pas de problème. C'est aussi dans mes capacités. Un cheval ? Ils sont réputés pour être bien monté ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot…

Elle bafouilla devant une telle déclaration.

-Ou bien un chien peu être ? Ils adorent renifler et lécher tout plein de truc.

A chaque fois, il joignait l'exemple à la parole, s'amusant du visage déconfit de la secrétaire.

-N…non…

Finalement, il reprit son aspect normal et se colla contre elle sensuellement.

-Tu préfères comme ça alors ?

Elle acquiesça avec difficulté. Il était en train de remonter sa jupe tandis qu'il déboutonnait de sa main libre le chemisier qu'il jugeait gênant.

-Bien…dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu…qui es-tu ?

-On me dit souvent que je parle trop. Mais bon, je vais te le dire. Après tout, je ne pense pas que tu sois bête au point d'aller raconter que tu fais des choses cochonnes au sein même des locaux de l'armée...

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, gémissant sous la caresse des doigts qui entraient en elle.

-Je suis ce qu'on appelle un homonculus. T'as peut être déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus.

Elle sursauta. Evidement qu'elle en avait lu.

-Je te dirais juste que je ne suis pas du coté des gentils. Désolé. Dit-il avec un sourire narguer. Le monde n'est pas tout beau et gentil comme tu pourrais le croire.

Au fond, elle se fichait de ce qu'il était. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu aucun succès auprès de la gente masculine, le fait qu'il se soit intéressé à elle lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait longuement réfléchit le soir où il l'avait agressé. Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir apprécié ces douces tortures et le physique de son bourreau. Et avait attendu, tous les jours, avec un peu d'appréhension certes, le moment où il referait son apparition. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais et c'était fait une raison. Apres tout, il n'était pas bien important. Mais dès l'instant même où il avait refermé la porte derrière eux, l'envie insatiable de retenter l'expérience s'était emparée d'elle.

Ainsi, coincée entre lui et la porte, elle se laissa glisser au sol le temps d'un baisé et encercla son cou de ses bras peu assurés. Elle ne se lassait déjà plus de sa bouche.

A bout de souffle, elle le regarda fixement, cherchant au fin fond de ses yeux le moindre petit signe rassurant. Ces derniers brillaient légèrement à la lueur de l'ampoule et elle cru deviner encore une fois de la moquerie. Elle pensa qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à faire tout ça mais l'identifia plutôt comme la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle lui était totalement soumise. Car soumise était le mot. Il faisait en sorte de laisser le moins d'ouverture possible et de toujours avoir le dessus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Scieszka fut tirée de ses réflexions. Cette fois ci, elle pût lire un air tout à fait adorable sur son visage. On aurait dis un petit garçon curieux et anxieux.

-R…rien…je réfléchissais…

-Tu vas pas encore me sortir un truc du genre « pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ? » !

Pour dire la vérité, ces choses là la turlupinaient mais ce n'était plus son souci principal.

-Qu'elle âge as-tu ? Tu parais si jeune…

-Plus de 700 ans.

-Hein ?

Il rit sans retenue tandis qu'elle attendait sans broncher une réponse sérieuse.

-Sérieusement !

-Mais comment…

-Je te l'ai dis, je suis un homonculus. Je suis pas humain.

-Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les homonculus…mais quelle est ta particularité ?

-Comme t'as pût le voir, je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui du moment que j'ai déjà vu son visage. En revanche, je ne peux pas imiter un arbre ou un caillou par exemple. Mais les animaux si.

-Et…

Il la coupa.

-Je ne te dirais rien de plus. Ça te concerne pas après tout.

Elle baissa un instant les yeux

-Je ne comprends pas…tu n'as pourtant pas l'air bien méchant…

Cette remarque déclencha un nouveau rire cher le garçon. Pourquoi riait-il à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose ? Elle ne pensait pas avoir dit une stupidité. C'était vraiment rabaissant.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, t'as pas à t'en faire, t'as rien à voir là dedans.

-Hum ? Comment ça ? Tu n'as jamais…

-J'avais pris l'aspect du capitaine Fokker ce jour là.

-Hein ? C'était …

-Et Ouai. C'était moi. Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai infiltré l'armée. J'avoue que c'est vraiment chiant de devoir côtoyer tous ces humains puants. Ils me tapent carrément sur les nerfs avec leurs discutions débiles et leurs sentiments écœurants.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu me fais subir tout ça ?

-Toi ?...tu es de la pire espèce. Le genre de personne que je déteste le plus.

Cette parole lui fit mal. Elle ne demandait pas à être aimée ni appréciée. Mais ce fut comme si il lui avait piqué le cœur à vif. Une petite douleur aigue qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais qui lui fit tirer une moue déçue.

Aussitôt, il lui releva la tête en l'attrapant par les joues et la força à le regarder. Une larme coula et s'écrasa sur le bras d'Envy. Il fit une grimace.

-Berk. Evite de faire des trucs répugnant comme ça.

-Je suis désolé.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il avait léché sa joue humide pour ensuite l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, la laissant pleine d'incompréhensions.

Ses actes étaient totalement antagonistes avec ce qu'il disait.

Que ce soit par lui ou les autres, elle ne voulait absolument pas être détestée. C'était ça hantise. Il n'avait pas idée du mal qu'il lui avait fait en touchant son point le plus sensible. Elle qui faisait tant d'efforts pour être apprécié de tout le monde. Ce baisé lui laissa donc un gout amer dans la bouche. Mais encore une fois, elle ne pu nier l'évidence. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait irrésistiblement chez ce garçon. Malgré ses moqueries, ses rabaissements et ses attitudes bizarres, elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer.

De son coté, l'homonculus se laissait porter. Plus conscient de rien, il ne songeait plus qu'à dénuder son corps une nouvelle fois et à faire glisser ses yeux le long de ses formes. Il voulait entendre encore et encore ses gémissements et ses halètements de plaisir. Depuis la dernière fois, ces derniers n'avaient cessés de le hanter.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient tous les deux en train de basculer dans les méandres d'un gouffre qu'ils ne pourraient plus escalader.

000000000000000000000000

Huhuhu…ça part en couille, comme on dit. Holàlà, j'ai l'impression d'être tombée un peu dans le OOC…En même temps, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que ce couple est plausible. En fait, c'est surtout Envy qui n'est pas facile à cerner.

Et puis… pour les trucs « du cheval et du chien »…ya des fois j'ai des idées bizarres comme ça…heu…Ouai, j'ai une case en moins…ça doit être ça…

Comment ça je me justifie avec des excuses bidon ?

-Tu serais pas schizo sur les bords toi ?

-Chut ! Au prochain chapitre, chers lecteurs

-Sckyso !

-Chuuut, j'ai dit !


	6. Chapter 6

Mais dites donc…que vois-je ? Le chapitre 6 ? Mais…mais…pourquoi cette fic qui se devait d'être un one shot se retrouve avec un sixième chapitre ?

Et bien et bien… ! C'est que je ne m'arrête plus ! En tout cas, celui-ci est le dernier…6 chapitres de lemon…c'est un peu abusé…quoi qu'il en soit, je ne le répèterai jamais assez, le raiting M est justifié. Ensuite, après tout, je pense qu'il suffit d'être averti…

**Chapitre 6**

Encore et toujours des caresses, alternées avec des mordillements ou des griffures. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à lui faire vraiment mal, apaisant par la suite ses douleurs par un traitement plus doux. Et elle adorait ça ! La pointe de ses longs cheveux lui frôlant la peau et ses doigts fins qui parcouraient avec agilité son corps en feu été devenu comme une sorte de drogue. Un besoin permanent, une dépendance… elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il la mettait.

Jamais elle ne se serait crue si perverse. Mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'il la laissait toujours en plan. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que la toucher. Et c'était à chaque fois frustrée qu'elle le regardait changer de forme et quitter la pièce comme si de rien était. Une nouvelle fois, il lui avait redemandé si elle aimerait faire ça avec quelqu'un de particulier. Elle avait répondu négativement, précisant qu'il était le seul. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi…

La peur des première fois avait laissé place à de l'excitation. Elle ne savait rien de lui mais peu importait. Pourtant, elle s'était longuement interrogée sur elle-même. Etait t'elle juste une sorte d'obsédée qui réclamait du plaisir ?

Alors elle avait cherché à l'éviter. Il surgissait toujours lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Il se révélait sous la forme d'un commandant, d'un lieutenant, d'un livreur, d'une secrétaire…si bien qu'elle se faisait toujours surprendre. Mais elle aimait ça ! Ô comme elle adorait ça !

Seulement, chaque fois qu'il insérait ses doigts en elle, qu'elle gémissait, impatiente et réceptive, il s'arrêtait et la regardait, moqueur. Elle avait tout d'abord pris ça pour du sadisme. Puis, elle comprit qu'il y avait autre chose.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté de prendre vraiment le dessus dans leurs rapports. Jamais il ne lui avait permit la moindre initiative. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle se faisait plus active, il lui mordait un téton ou le lobe de l'oreille. Il la pinçait ou bien se faisait plus dur…

Cette fois encore, elle se risqua à lui en demander plus.

-Dis…

-Hum ?

Il avait répondu d'un air absent, concentré sur son index qu'il insinuait lentement en elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ?

Il s'arrêta, surpris.

-Parce que j'adore voir ta tête lorsque je me retire !

-Je ne te crois pas. Il y a autre chose.

Il la regarda longuement. Il semblait réfléchir. Finalement, il souffla bruyamment de manière volontairement exagérée.

-Bon…

-Hum ?

Elle avait simplement laissé échapper un son de bien être, incapable de parler. Il l'avait mis dans une telle transe…c'était peu être la première fois qu'il allait si loin. D'habitude, il s'arrêtait toujours lorsque le plaisir devenait trop grand. Que ce soit pour lui ou elle, il ne s'aventurait jamais au-delà d'un terrain qu'il jugeait trop dangereux. Par conséquent, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-En fait, ça te dirait d'essayer un truc ?

La poitrine de Scieszka se soulevait rapidement. Totalement exposée à son regard, elle y était désormais complètement habituée et se mouvait donc de bienséance devant un Envy qui ne se lassait pas du spectacle.

-Tu veux aller plus loin c'est ça ?

Elle loupa une expiration et toussa. Avant même qu'elle n''ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui avait déjà saisit les deux jambes au niveau des chevilles et s'était placé dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

-At…attend…qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…Ha !

-C'est par là que je dois rentrer c'est ça…

-S'il te plaît ! Ne soit pas dure !

Il lui jeta un regard amusé. Elle était toute pantelante, le regard vitreux et la respiration rapide et saccadée. Il hésita un peu. S'il allait jusque là, cela signifiait qu'il ne ferait plus qu'un avec elle. Cette idée d'être uni à une humaine le faisait hésité. Si un jour on lui avait dis qu'il ferait toutes ces choses avec une simple humaine, il aurait ri aux éclats avant de régler son compte à celui qui aurait eu le malheur de lui sortir une telle sottise. Et pourtant, il adorait autant qu'elle le touché de sa peau lisse et ferme, ses gémissements timides et étouffés, le galbé de ses hanches, la finesse de ses mains… Il y en avait tant, des choses qu'il appréciait chez elle…il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Quelle honte cela était pour lui ! Il ne voulait pas le concevoir et se contentait donc de progresser dans ce jeu sans fin, devenu un piège redoutable où il s'enlisait peu à peu, au fils des jours et des heures passées auprès d'elle.

Mais ce jeu de torture qu'il s'amusait à lui faire subir c'était retourné contre lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses pulsions et à se retenir de ne pas la prendre dans l'instant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était pourtant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

D'un mouvement brut et rapide, il l'avait retourné et avait refermé ses mains sur ses fesses. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une secondes pour entrer en elle. Toutefois, il y mit une certaine retenue, une certaine modération. Presque une vénération.

Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune militaire avait crié. Cambré au sol dans une position peu confortable, elle tentait de s'agripper tant bien que mal au pied d'une bibliothèque. Elle le sentait entièrement en elle. Ça avait été si soudain qu'elle avait eu du mal à réaliser.

Bien vite, elle fut incapable de réfléchir d'avantage et le plaisir qui s'empara de son corps fut si grand qu'elle ne chercha même plus à retenir ses cris.

De son coté, Envy l'écoutait, attentif aux effets qu'il produisait sur elle. Cette sensation nouvelle d'être enveloppé était si agréable qu'il avait laissé échapper un faible râle. Elle était étroite, humide, douce et chaude. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça pouvait faire tant de bien.

Dès l'instant où il avait commencé à bouger, elle avait d'abord émis de petits bruits sourds qui ressemblaient plutôt à des plaintes. Sans prévenir, il la retourna vers lui et changea l'angle de la pénétration. Une envie étrange de voir son visage s'était emparée de lui. Il rit intérieurement en apercevant la jeune fille se couvrir le visage, chercher à étouffer ses gémissements qui se faisait de plus en plus fort et excitant.

Puis il ne pensa plus à rien. Son esprit se vida et il s'abandonna au rythme de leurs deux corps, écoutant le souffle de sa partenaire, il sentie la chaleur monter en lui.

Et alors qu'il explosait en elle il l'entendit pousser un cri de jouissance si sensuelle qu'il se surprit à sourire de contentement.

Extenuée, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et murmura de complaisance.

-Envy…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Il n'avait pas souvenir de lui avoir dit comment il s'appelait. Avant même qu'il n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle lui expliqua.

-J'ai fouillé les dossiers important il y à quelques jours. Je sais qui tu es…ce que tu es, et ce que tu fais. Mais je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi…peu m'importe. La seul chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'adore être avec toi…il n'y a pas …

-Theu !...Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'avais imaginé alors !

Loin de se vexer, elle resserra son étreinte, sourie et chuchota pour elle-même comme pour lui.

-Surement…

0000000000000000000000

**x-X-x**

0000000000000000000000

Il allait disparaitre ? Cette fois c'était vraiment la fin ? Plus aucune issue, juste les yeux meurtriers du colonel, braqués sur lui tel deux lance flammes près à faire feux.

Une multitude de chose se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il y avait de la peur…la peur de perdre pour toujours la vie. De l'humiliation, de la honte…ce sentiment là, peut être, était le plus fort. Il y avait également de la colère. Et puis il y avait « elle »…

Cette fille…cette binoclarde…Scieszka…

Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé sous cette apparence hideuse et ridicule de limace inutile, il n'était pas retourné à central city. Il se demanda si finalement, il avait bien fait de se déverser en elle…

Car après tout, la raison pour laquelle il refusait d'habitude d'aller plus loin était simple. Tout d'abord, il était un homonculus…et un homonculus avait il le droit d'avoir une relation avec une humaine ? Cette espèce qu'il qualifiait d'aussi basse que les insectes, de déchets puants …il la détestait tellement ! Alors ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, il y avait longuement réfléchi, avait longuement hésité. Ça l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Mais l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour la brune l'avait poussé à franchir le pas. Comme c'était ironique.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle l'attirait autant. La réponse s'imposait clairement à lui désormais. Mais pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit ce morveux de Fullmetal qui le comprenne ?

Elle faisait partie des pires. Elle était au plus bas, toujours à se montrer gentille, attentionnée, à se donner à fond pour les autres…elle représentait tout ce qu'il enviait aux humains. Au fond, lui aussi, aurait souhaité être soutenu dans les moments difficiles, être aimé… peut être avait t'il cherché à se rapprocher inconsciemment de cette position d'humain qu'il jalousait tant.

Il était content d'avoir partagé quelques moments à ses cotés. Une chose l'inquiétait cependant. Cette humaine, si elle se retrouvait enceinte, enceinte de lui, mettrait-elle au monde un monstre…ou bien serait-ce un être normal, comme il avait toujours eu envi d'être ? D'ailleurs, les homonculus pouvaient t'ils procréer ? Surement, âpres tout, Hœnheim qui était lui-même la pierre philosophale avait donné naissance à deux fils. Dans ce cas il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir le résultat.

Finalement, il était tout autant pathétique qu'elle. A croire qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort, contaminé…

La chaleur qu'il ressentait serré entre ses bras apaisants l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Il aurait aimé la ressentir au moins une dernière fois. Mais c'était juste le froid qui l'envahissait.

Bientôt, toute réflexion fut surplombée par la honte, et l'humiliation qu'il éprouvait devint insoutenable, plus forte. Dévorante.

Il ne désirait qu'une chose, il voulait disparaitre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette jalousie et cette humiliation.

Au moins, en quittant ce monde, peut être avait-il laissé une quelconque trace derrière lui…

000000000000000000000000

Et… VOILA !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette courte fic si étrange. Si vous avez déjà lu quelques unes de mes autres fics, vous avez peut être remarqué qu'elles s'inscrivent toutes dans un moment particulier du manga original. En effet, j'aime écrire des sortes de passages romantiques qui auraient pu avoir réellement lieu à un certain moment. (En même temps, tu vois de l'amour partout toi !)

Cette fic s'écoule donc sur une longue durée entre les chapitres 34 et 95 du manga. Vous l'aviez peut être remarqué…


End file.
